disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Smee
Mr. Smee is the bumbling first-mate aboard Captain Hook's marooned ship, the Jolly Roger and the secondary antagonist of Disney Junior animated TV series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Background History Much of Smee's past hadn't been revealed until the series, where it is revealed he was inspired into becoming a first-mate after learning about the famous pirate gal First-Mate Mollie and her various accomplishments and adventures. A couple of years before the events of first film during his travels at sea Smee spots a young pirate named James, who would one day become the feared Captain Hook stranded in the middle of the Never Sea. After spotting the washed up captain, Smee compliments the hook he's carrying around (alluding the iconic hook he'll one day gain), to which James replies by furiously demanding Smee rescues him. Years later, Smee now serves James, now known as Captain Hook after the loss of his hand, as his first-mate eager to live up to his title and overly eager nature, comes off as chronic bumbler, and appears to have minimal intelligence, overall. Because of this, he often annoys Hook, and often finds himself facing the his wrath. While Smee clearly fears Hook's fiery temper, he has shown to be outrageously loyal, to the point of jumping into action to protect the captain, specifically from the jaws of Tick-Tock the Crocodile, who is surprisingly docile when dealing with Smee. During the final battle in the original film, Smee quietly attempts to escape by going aboard a rowboat. As he lowers himself and the rowboat onto the sea, the rest of the pirate crew fall on the rowboat. He is last seen calling for Captain Hook, who swims past them as he tries to flee from the crocodile. Sometime after the events of the first film Hook and his crew manage to evade both the crocodile and reclaim control of the Jolly Roger by this time Peter Pan decides to leave Never Land for outside adventure, Hook stayed behind instead of following his nemesis to dominate Never Land during Peter's absence. However, Peter left a small crew of pirates to keep him at bay. Personality Smee is an oddly genial man for a pirate, often seen being rushed around by his captain. Even though his captain gives him a lot of trouble, he is very loyal to him. He is clumsy, goofy, and unlike his captain, he's very kind.Though he makes attempts to perform villainous acts, his gentle nature often gets in the way of this; his ultimate agenda usually focusing around keeping peace and some form of stability within Captain Hook's life. Aside from his loyalty and relationship with Hook, Smee was shown to have his own agendas throughout the original film, such as convincing Hook to leave Never Land as he, and the rest of the crew, long for the days of plundering the seven seas, which has been put to a halt as a result of Hook's obsession with killing Peter Pan. After Peter and Tinker Bell left Never Land for outside adventure, Smee has lost all desire to leave Never Land for the most part and enjoys simply sailing the Never Sea. Physical appearance Smee is a short, rotund man with an odd, hourglass-shaped head. He has shoulder-length, white hair (though the top of his head is bald) and thick, black eyebrows. His eyes are black and close-set, and they are often half-closed. His nose is large and pink, and the rest of his skin is slightly pink as well. In terms of clothing, Smee wears what seem to be very simple, brown sandals, a short-sleeved shirt with alternating sky blue and white horizontal stripes, and teal shorts. He also wears half-moon spectacles and a floppy, conical, red hat with a red puffball on the tip. Terra Monsters Pandy the Pandemite Mr. Smee's starter Terra Monster. Before Mr. Smee became a terra rancher, Captain Hook declared that he chose a Niptune so he can force it to evolve into a Aquanine and make it look fiecre and dangerous, but Mr. Smee ignored his demands and chose Pandy instead and therefore became good friends. Banana Seed the Bananivore The Bananivore that has a good sense of smell and loves to eat bananas. He also loves to plant banana trees just so he can deliver them to his friends or help Mr. Smee bake some delicious banana treats. Chamomile the Narwhalite Mr. Smee's only rare Terra Monster. While fishing for cogfish, Mr. Smee accidentally caught a Narwhalite who was passing by and Captain Hook wanted it's horn which he thought was made of gold. But Mr. Smee protected Chamomile's horn and ever since that day, he became Mr. Smee's team and had relaxing tea times with him. Trivia To see the trivia, click hereCategory:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Pirates Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Minions Category:Humans Category:Akumatized villains Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Villains Category:Lovers Category:Athletes